New Year's Resolution
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: The gang goes to watch some fireworks. - GingaxMasamune Yaoi


_**CAUTION: This story is LINKED to** Desire **and **Pants Off**, also made by me. But you'll probably understand this even without reading them. :) Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Year's Resolution<em>**

Laughs and giggles echoed across the empty dirt road as the group of nine walked upon it. They were heading out to a hillside out of Metal City to watch some fireworks that Kyouya's Face Hunters, well was Kyouya's Face Hunters, were going to set off. Kyouya said that every New Years Eve, at 12:00, they set them off to celebrate the New Year. Even though Kyouya wasn't their leader anymore they still kept up his ways and invited him as well. Masamune stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking besides Ginga who was laughing at something Kenta said. Everyone was there; Himself, Ginga, Kyouya, Nile, Tsubasa, Kenta, Yu, and Madoka. Nile always came to visit them every couple of months from Africa, just to hang out wiht them for a couple weeks and, as Masamune put it, to see Kyouya most of all. He'd always say this when the King of the Beast wasn't around, as to not reveal Nile obvious crush on the blader, well obvious to him. Everytime he mentioned Ginga would hit him and make him shut up and sit on the couch for a while. Later after, Ginga would always come back to him and they'd start making out like usual.

Oh yeah, that's right! Everyone had found out that they were together when Tsubasa brought up the subject of 'gays' and 'relationships.' During that long, _so fucking long_, awkward conversations the group had learned about Masamune and Ginga's relationship. He smiled as he remembered how long they've been going out for. It had been ten months so far and Masamune was glad to say that it was filled with happiness and a lot of _fun_. Although the two had gotten into some fights, just two, but it had caused them some stress. Luckily the fights didn't do much damage to their relationship, even kind of helped it a bit, _Hey, every relationship has to have at least _one_ fight._ He shook his head to focus on what they were doing before he tripped over something and made a fool of himself, after all you can have the _Number One Blader_ making a fool of himself, now could you? He let a grin cover his face at the thought.

"Masamune?"

Ginga's voice got his attention and he looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Why are you grinning?"

Masamune physically wiped it off and looked to the oposite of him, pulling his hand out of his pocket and grabbing Ginga's hand, entirtwining their fingers. He blushed when the sweet noise of Ginga's laughter reached his ears and he muttered a soft 'shut up' making the Pegasus holder giggle and swing their hands back and forth. Kenta stepped in front of them and begin walking backwards, bringing up the subject of him making another special move for his bey Flame Saggitario. As they conversed about that and continued walking he noticed that the sky started becoming darker. Of course, since it was winter the sun went down earlier then usual. He never liked that, he loved the sun and running around all day in it.

"Hey!" Kyouya rough voice got everyone's attention, "We're here."

Masamune saw that everything was prepared for them and some Face Hunters were already there, sitting on rocks and some logs they somehow got from somewhere. The logs and rocks were set up in a circle around the makeshift campfire they made. He saw some metal pokers and two bags of marshmallows next to a guy who was roasting a marshmallow already. Ginga drooled along with Masamune and they scrambled to grab a bag. They rolled around in the dirt, trying to take the bag from one another, causing them to wrestle for it. Again and again they pinned each other and the others continued to watch them, wondering which one would win.

Masamune panted when he was slammed against the ground once again, his head resting on one of the logs. He noticed Ginga panting as well and gave notice to their positions. Ginga was straddling him, his hands gripping his wrist tightly, eyes set on the bag of marshmallows. He gave out a light chuckle, "You'd so choose food over sex." He grinned slyly at him.

Ginga gave him a michevious smile and said seductively, "Are you sure about that?" His breath ghosted across his face and the warmth skimmed across his tan skin. He shivered at the feel and licked his lips, chocolate brown eyes boring into the golden eyes he loved so much. Ginga got closer to his face, so close, he closed his eyes, their lips brushed against eachother but suddenly all of Ginga's weight, and soft lips, was gone. His eyes shot open to see what happened only to find Ginga standing up, swinging the bag of marshmallows that _he_ had with a triumphant smile. The redhead turned on his heels and began walking over to the pokers.

Masamune wasn't going to let that slide, he sat up abruptly and grabbed Ginga by his hips, pulling him back toward him and into his lap. Ginga let out an 'oof!' when he plopped down, eyes wide. Masamune snickered softly and licked up his neck, "I don't think you're going anywhere. . . ." He whispered into his ear softly, wrapping his arms securely and protectively around his waist.

"You know," Ginga leaned back and placed his head on Masamune's shoulder with a warm smile, "I don't think I want to."

They both let out a small laugh and asked for pokers. Kenta gave them some and the group wanted as it grew darker, almost time for the fireworks. Ginga was now sitting close to his side, still roasting a marshmallow just like he was. They were watching Yu demonstrate one of his 'great adventures', a childish grin on his face and his emerald eyes wide with excitement as he reentered the memory. As the others laughed at something Yu said, Masamune noticed that Tsubasa seemed to be out of it. The fire gave out a loud pop, scaring Tsubasa. He calmed down after realizing it was the fire, but he was still tense.

"Geez Tsubasa, you're so tense. You need to get laid, man." Masamune said, concerned and mischevious emotions swirling in his chocolate brown eyes.

Tsubasa watched as Ginga slammed his elbow into Masamune's gut and smiled tenderly at him, "Sorry Tsubasa." He only said it to try and cheer him up, but he guess he did it wrong guessing by Ginga's reaction.

Tsubasa shook his head, "No, that's okay." He smirked, grabbing a poker and placing a marshmallow on it, "Some people don't get lucky as much as Masamune does."

At this Masamune shot right up from his collapse of pain to glare at Tsubasa, while Ginga blush turned redder than his hair and scowled at the fire in front of him, not wanting to focus his anger on Tsubasa.

"What was that?" Masamune growled fiercely at the silver haired blader and stood up, but before he could beat the shit out of him Ginga had grabbed his jacket's sleave, motioning for him to calm down and sit. When Masamune didn't do as he was wished Ginga looked up from the fire into his smoldering eyes.

"Masamune. . . ."

Said teen grabbed onto his lover's hand and pulled him up, dragging him away from the fire. He could hear the sound of a fist connecting to bone and Madoka yelling, he could hear some faint murmurs of the others making their coments as well. He didn't care though as he led Ginga across the desert, but not too far as he could still see the glow of the fire. Masamune slumped down into the dirt, legs spread out and an angry expression on his face, he still held onto Ginga's hand. Ginga crouched down next to him and sat cross legged, squeezing his hand in reasurance that he was okay. Masamune's face softened when he looked toward his lover, "I'm sorry."

Ginga kissed him lightly on the lips, "It's okay, I understand that you were angry."

Masamune looked at the ground between his feet, "It's just . . . sometimes he pisses me off. I didn't mean to offend him or anything, so he. . . ." He frowned.

"Shouldn't have said what he said?" Ginga smiled softly and hugged Masamune, "I get it."

Masamune hugged him back gently and kissed his hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginga snuggled into his chest.

A loud booming came from the sky and they both looked up to see bright, colorful flowers bursting in the sky. More fireworks joined in and the sky became an array of colors and shapes. The couple watched as the fireworks flew above their heads and blared a loud BOOM! Masamune brought Ginga closer to him, bringing him into a passionate kissed which Ginga gingerly accepted. They broke apart when they needed air and Masamune sheepishly grinned at him before looking back up at the fireworks.

Ginga continued to stare at him, tilting his head to the side and tugging at his green jacket, "Neh, Masamune?" Masamune hummed in acknowledgement and looked back at him, "What was your New Year's Resolution?"

He lifted his arm into the air and pointed a finger to the sky, "To find my Number One!"

Ginga laughed, "And did you find your Number One?"

Masamune stared into Ginga's glimmering golden eyes and gave him a loving smile, "I sure did." Ginga blushed but smiled back. Masamune chuckled, "What about you? What was your New Year's Resolution?"

Ginga placed a finger to his chin and looked up at the sky cutely, "Hmm. . . ." he thought for a moment, "To eat thirty hamburgers in a row!" He whipped his arms up, his pearl white teeth shining bright as he gave the laughing Masamune a big smile.

"That's my Ginga."

* * *

><p><strong><em>!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE - !DISCLAIMER!<em>**

_Short. Sweet. Kinda bad, Writer's black._

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


End file.
